


【异尤未靖】长高

by EndLing_AI



Category: BL - Fandom, 尤长靖 - Fandom, 王子异 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 异尤未靖 - Freeform, 异靖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndLing_AI/pseuds/EndLing_AI
Relationships: 王子异/尤长靖
Kudos: 2





	【异尤未靖】长高

1.尤长靖总觉得自己长高了些。  
往日踮脚才能看清学校洗衣房里烘干机的全貌，现在却毫不费力了。他望着自己有些缩水的裤脚笑得开心。  
尤长靖总能因为一点点小事感到满足。朱正廷说过尤长靖就是个傻的，别人对他一点点好他都能记半天，不管是真心还是假意。  
可是谁也不知道这样傻乎乎的尤长靖有了暗恋的人。  
那个人叫王子异，是尤长靖从小一起长大的发小。青春期的孩子总是会对身边一切美好的事物感到好奇，在同伴偷摸着看波涛汹涌的时候，尤长靖早已偷偷洗下自己因为欢梦而被染白的里裤，超前地将目光瞥向一旁笑得腼腆的王子异。  
我真的好喜欢塔哦，他想。  
尤长靖小时候和现在长得不大一样。小时候的尤长靖是个绵胖绵胖的小团子，白的发光。尤长靖和王子异认识就是在一个尤长靖把自己裹成小球的冬天。  
直到现在他还记得王子异跟他说的第一句话。  
“你看起来有点好吃。”

2.尤长靖听说有小姑娘跟王子异告白，他着急得一整天都吃不下饭，连最喜欢的粉肉都失去了往日应有的美味。  
尤长靖难过的时候眼角总是带了惹人怜爱的水光，虽不是落泪，但比堪堪然落下来还要让人疼惜。  
王子异当然不例外。谁都希望像棉花糖一下甜软的小兔子能总是为自己露出雪白的兔牙。  
他甚至从没觉得自己是尤长靖心目中那个光辉而美好的存在，尤长靖对他的心思他明白，但是王子异有些害怕尤长靖把自己美化得太过。  
别看尤长靖甜糯糯的一只，但凶起人来毫不含糊，好脾气也有好脾气爆发的时候。  
少年人的世界向来嫉恶如仇。  
长相俊美又性格温柔的王子异成了不少女孩子的梦中情人，而男孩子自是视他如死敌，为此，尤长靖偏帮着王子异骂过不少人。但尤长靖又人缘不错，不管是男孩女孩都喜欢跟他来往，一来二去，几个原本看王子异不大顺眼的小团体，也将王子异接纳了进来。  
情根先重的，其实是王子异。  
在尤长靖不小心听到女孩子跟王子异告白之后，偷偷跑走的他错漏了那句：  
“对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

3.王子异和尤长靖之间若有若无的柳暗花明已经初现了端倪，如同太阳挣扎着从地平线鱼跃而出之前所赠送给大地的礼物，耀眼又柔和。  
也许是受了刺激，尤长靖这几天对王子异格外关注，献殷勤也频繁了些，这让王子异心火烧得旺盛，彼此眉目之间都带了沁人的恋慕，和陈年白酒的醇香一样源远流长。  
于是在黄昏下，尤长靖鼓起勇气亲上了王子异的唇角，脸蛋红扑扑，“就，就我长高了嘛，所以可以亲到你了这样...”  
“靖宝。”  
王子异亲昵地蹭蹭他鼻尖，把软乎乎的人抱个满怀。又凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，浅尝辄止。  
“但我还是能一低头就亲到你。”  
就像我抓住了整个夏天。

Fin.  
两个温温柔柔的小朋友的故事。


End file.
